Argus Filch
Argus Filch is the caretaker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who wanders around the school corridors trying to catch students breaking the school rules. He owns a cat named Mrs. Norris, to which he is quite close. Filch is a Squib, meaning that even though he is of magical birth, he cannot do magic. Appearance Filch is a rheumatic and hunchbacked man who wheezes and shuffles when he walks. His veins are often prominent. His bulging eyes are a pale light color and his jowls quiver. He has thin grey hair and often wears a brown coat, though on special occasions he wears an ancient, moth-eaten tailcoat. His knowledge of the secrets and shortcuts of the castle is nearly unparalleled, only surpassed by Fred and George Weasley, which aids him greatly in his war against Peeves the Poltergeist. Filch may be romantically involved with the librarian, Irma Pince. Career at Hogwarts Filch became caretaker at Hogwarts after Apollyon Pringle. He was still serving at the school during the 1991 to 1997 school years. He constantly hassled students over the littlest infraction and took delight in the doling out of detention-worthy write-ups. During the events surrounding the re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Mrs. Norris was attacked by the Basilisk, causing him so much concern that he wrote students up for laughing. He seems to be somewhat bitter and extremely embarrassed about not being able to use magic. During the 1992 school year, Filch tried to improve his status as a Squib using a Kwikspell course. During the 1995 school year, when Dolores Umbridge took control of Hogwarts, he was permitted to bring back the "old punishments" and harass students even more than he normally did. She also permitted him to join the Inquisitorial Squad. He helped to catch the D.A.. Because of this, Filch considered Umbridge to be the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts, making him the only staff member to take her side. ]] Portrayal of Filch on Film Filch's role in the films is much the same as his role in the books, though in the fourth movie he was used more as comic relief. He was seen setting off the cannon to signal the start of a Tri-Wizard task too early, dancing with his cat, and running into the Great Hall in a bizarre manner. Similarly, in the fifth movie, Filch is constantly making unsuccessful attempts to uncover DA, and is drugged by Fred and George Weasley. Behind the Scenes *The name "Argus" comes from Greek mythology, where it was the name of a giant with one hundred eyes who served the goddess Hera as a watchman (much like Mr. Filch's role in patrolling the hallways of Hogwarts). His surname, "Filch", is an English word meaning "to steal", usually in a sneaky manner. * In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, it is mentioned that the filing cabinets in Filch's office contain records of all the students Filch has disciplined (the Weasley twins have an entire drawer to themselves), but in Prisoner of Azkaban, Fred and George tell Harry that in their first year, they procured the Marauder's Map from a cabinet marked "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous." Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Filch, Argus Filch, Argus fr:Argus Rusard ru:Аргус Филч